Simba and Kovu: Is This True Love
by TLKsimba
Summary: A sequel to Simba's and Kovu's Dark Secret. Are Simba and Kovu just friends or are they something more? Are they true lovers, have a secret crush, or is it a misunderstanding.
1. Chapter 1

Is this true love?

The sun showed it golden locks that fall ever so blissfully onto its blinding head as it awoke. It's exuberant fire engulfed the Pride Lands in vivid shades; light oranges, blinding shades gold, and a fiery red that stands above all just as a grand maestro shines above all others in the orchestra. These vivid colors began become opaque as the sun began to rest high in the light blue sea of air that floats above. As the array of colorful light shone on Pride rock Simba began to stir in the den. As he awoke he was enraptured in warmth from a soft velvet texture that surrounded him, it was as if a cloak of iron had been dropped from above he shyly looked above to see a dark array of browns and blacks with a single streak of red. He thought for a moment "What could this be." and began to push it off as he was ever so lightly moving the 'cloak' he realized what it was. He turned with a strong look of concern on his face, "The black the brown, the streak of red" He cautiously peaked and sure enough he saw Kovu in a heap at his feet this instantly allayed fear in Simba's heart. With a strong sense of fear in his voice, and a look of sullen disbelief he softly whispered so that those around could hear, "Kovu." Simba's voice quivered as Kovu lays motionless, "Kovu wake up! Please wake up KOVU, KOVU! KOVU GET UP!" Tears gently rolled down Simba's mane and dripped to the floor adjacent to Kovu, the timekeepers watch had stopped ticking as Kovu lied there on the floor *TICK, Tick,tick,tick,tick.* The few rolling tears had transformed into a raging torrent and Simba's knees gave way to the Earth and it's mournful song Simba's screams were muffled by silence and came out shrill and rye, "Kovu please wake up...they should have taken me instead...why not me? HE WAS YOUNG WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME!" Simba went silent the only sound heard was the torrent of tears bombarding the earth, he collapsed next to Kovu wrapped him in his arms and started to cry into Kovu's mane.

*tick, Tick TICK!* Kovu let out a single breath. Simba stepped back the tears in his eyes glimmered in the sunlight; he gave a slight premature smile and managed to shrilly squeak out, "KOVU! YOU'RE ALIVE! You're alive." Simba ran to Kovu's side and collapsed beside him with a thud. Simba warmly embraced Kovu, he felt the warmth of his polished black mane and the velvet texture of his brown fur once more, Kovu returned the embrace, but he was dazed and puzzled he croaked out, "Simba what happened?" He had no recollection of what had happened and had a groggy feeling. Simba sat there in the moment not thinking about Kovu words, but thinking about life without him and he let out tears filled with both pain and joy. Kovu re-positioned himself and slowly creaked his neck to the side he spoke softly, carefully. "Simba what happened? What's wrong?" Simba noticed the look of worry on Kovu's face and choked back the tears he spoke with short sobs that stab at your heart after every word. "You weren't breathing I thought I lost you. I don't know what happened I woke up and you weren't breathing. I thought you were gone and I realized how much you mean to me I couldn't live without you." Kovu smiled and softly but reassuringly whispered, "Simba I'm alright. I don't know what happened but I'm here now." Simba's tears stopped sharply and he smiled at Kovu who was now bawling himself. Simba softly laughed and then he stopped and thought for a moment. Simba quickly backed away from the embrace and spoke. Simba spoke strongly, but softly and his voice was carried by a smooth undertone of curiosity, "Kovu, why were you on top of me when I woke up this morning?" Kovu looked away quickly and blushed, "No reason...I was hugging you last night...maybe I rolled over?" Kovu continued to blush. Simba wasn't sure what he should think about this he didn't feel repulse just odd. Simba thought to himself, _"Do I really want to know?"_ Simba walked closer to Kovu using a long strong stride, Simba quickly question Kovu, "Kovu did you..." Kovu cut Simba off mid-sentence and snapped out a response, "NO we didn't do that again...it was just a hug nothing more." Simba slightly blushed too and quickly shot out another battery of questions, "So we spooned?" Kovu snapped back at Simba, "In a non-sexual matter of course." *cough* Simba's cheeks were now rose red and he spot back a response, "Well of course why would I ever think of a thing like that?" the two grew closer to each other and they grew silent, inches away from each other their bodies touched. Kovu's short slender body met with Simba's large, tall, muscular build, their colors clashed in between, light brown, golds, reds, and oranges clashed with the dark brown and black shades that covered Kovu. Finally Kovu leaned in and spoke softly, sweetly to Simba, he spoke in a hushed tone it had an undertone of embarrassment and romance, "Simba...do you truly love me?" Simba backed away he was shocked, but quickly responded, "I've already told you you're like a son to me." Kovu's face turned rose red as he whispered to Simba his voice was high, shrill and uneasy, "No, Simba I mean more than that, do you love me more? Simba backed away completely he was shocked and spoke quickly. "Kovu I..."


	2. Chapter 2

Simba backed off he was completely caught off guard, he thought,_ "Do I, no I don't he's just my friend, nothing more, just my friend, or is he; I love him, no I don't. Aheui please help me; he can't help now, I don't know what to think I'll say…I don't know what to say, I need to be able to change my mind"_ Simba blushed and quickly, in a muffled tone whispered to him, "I…don't…no you're…*sigh* just like a son to me…" Simba tried to choke back tears, "My son…my*sniff* best friend, but…nothing more." Simba paused and was able to regain his composure; Kovu thought to himself for a few moments, " _"He's hesitating he doesn't know*sigh*…wait HE DOESN'T KNOW THAT MEANS HE MIGHT EVENTUALLY SAY YES! But, wait do I really love him? I don't know…what can I do I can't take back what I just said; wait I got it…I KNOW WHAT TO DO! _**A/N: THAT'S A 1ST!** _"HEY FU… HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY THOUGHTS! GET OUT…GET OUT!"_ Kovu started to frantically shake his head to get the voice out. Simba was confused and concerned; he shot Kovu a cautious stare.

Kovu noticed Simba's concern and quickly stopped and snapped a response in his direction; "THERE WAS AN ANT IN MY MANE, YEAH AN ANT!" Simba rolled his eyes and thought to himself,_ "What a dumbass; I can't believe that I might…love him. Why did he ask though; he loves me…I don't think I love him though, he's great, but…I love Nala and how can they have a gay king?*sigh*"_

**A/N: Back into Kovu's seemingly empty mind; we go!** Kovu snapped and thought angrily back at me, _"F**K YOU MY MIND'S NOT…OH LOOK IT A FLOATING CUBE…CUUUUUUUUBE!"_** A/N: SEE WHAT I MEAN; BYE KOVU!** Kovu thought,_ "THANK GOD THE VOICES ARE GONE!"_** A/N: IT WAS ONLY ONE VOICE!** _"AHHHH! IT'S BACK!"_ **A/N:BYE!** _"HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME! ...Okay is it gone? Okay now it's time to act!"_

Simba stared at Kovu and very silently spoke in a solemn voice, "Kovu…why did you ask that? DO YOU REALLY LOVE ME? No, you can't…Kovu you're just my "son" and my best friend in the world; *sigh* but I love Nala, not that I don't love you…NOT IN THAT WAY; it's just that Nala and then the pride, they couldn't have a gay king and, well you know Kovu…don't you?" They sat in an awkward silence, they looked into each other's eyes and sighed; finally Kovu responded in a surprised tone, "Oh I know I know; I was thinking the exact same thing;*Kovu began to blush, his cheeks turned rose red* I don't really love you like that…it was just…a joke! YEAH A JOKE! Right Simba." Simba quickly responded in a confused and shocked tone, "Oh…Oh yeah it was a joke*phew* just a joke *ahem* *cough*" Simba started to whistle and looked away from Kovu.

They both sat blushing, smiling, the den was silent and the tension was so thick that it could be cut with Simba's claw. Simba and Kovu began to migrate slowly toward to eachother; soon their bodies touched just as they had before; the red and gold on black and brown, the slender and muscular builds clashing in the center again; this time they didn't back away they just grew closer; they felt their velvety manes brush against one another and the strong reassuring warmth from each other's bodies.

They soon grew closer into a firm embrace and looked down at the reflective stone floor; Simba look at the reflection, then he slowly, but strongly and reassuringly spoke, "Kovu, we are one." They backed away from each other and stared into one another's eyes; they grew closer and their paws began to dance with eachother, their paws met in the middle, slowly sliding away tiny opaque rocks and playfully tapping each other's paws. They looked up from their paws and Simba tried to speak, but before he had the chance Kovu stopped him dead in his tracks; when Simba opened his mouth ever so slightly to speak Kovu brushed against Simba's mane, he then licked Simba's check and before Simba could hesitate kissed him.

Simba back away as quickly as he could and screeched, "KOVU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? I DON'T LOVE YOU LIKE THAT! YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT!" Kovu recoiled he was hurt by these words and choking on sobs spoke to Simba, "I thought that since you hesitated when you said it, and how you didn't back away when I hugged you earlier, and how our paws met; I don't know it was just the perfect moment. Simba I don't know if I love you…it was just like when I 1st truly loved Kiara the perfect moment. LOOK I'M SORRY IT WAS JUST THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT I WAS CONFUSED AND WASN'T THINKING!"

Simba hesitated once more, but finally spoke in a soft calm voice, "Kovu its okay…you know it really wasn't "that" bad I understand; look cheer up I'm sorry for snapping at you; Kovu you know…*Simba blushed and nudged Kovu* I …almost…did the same thing. I understand I felt like it was just like when Nala and I reunited, look Kovu there was nothing to that…kiss it just happened there was nothing to it, no emotion so it's okay!"

Kovu was confused and unsure what the kiss really meant, but he quickly shot his head upward his obsidian colored mane snapping to the side; and he agreed in a quick off-guard voice, "Yeah, yeah no emotion you're right it meant nothing, yeah we could do it again and it wouldn't mean anything!" Simba was surprised by his enthusiasm and unsurely joined in, he spoke in a hesitant tone; "Yeah…it wouldn't mean anything? Yeah I guess so.*cough*" The room grew silent and the tension returned; the two awkwardly sat there waiting, peaking at eachother to see if one was going to speak.

Finally Simba piped up and in an awkward embarrassed tone he asked, "Hey, you want to go to the water hole and swim…or something like that?*cough*" Kovu was over-enthusiastic about this, "YEAH LET'S GO I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK!" Thrilled at the opportunity to be out of the silent and awkward atmosphere that the den had brought they burst out of the den at full speed, until…

Kovu stopped, Kovu whispered into Simba's ear, "Hey, Simba I don't know what that kiss really meant…I'm worried…*sobbing* what about Kiara and the baby that's on the way*Simba growled* sorry I forgot that you were still angry about that. Simba what do you think?" Simba instantly knew the answer and strongly spoke in a reassuring tone, "It meant nothing there was no emotion behind it, just like this one." Simba quickly brushed up against Kovu's mane and licked him on the cheek, "It just means that you care for a person and sometimes get a little too attached which isn't always a bad thing…

COME ON LET'S GO!" The two sprinted of off Pride Rock; a bolt of exuberant red and gold darted past and was followed by a swift shot of opaque obsidian and brown. They darted past giggling lionesses that lounged a top the top, past the wildebeests and gazelles, and finally reached the outer extent of the Pridelands; the edge of the jungle, the cold water hole edge was a mere 20 feet away. The two sprinted into the water laughing and shouting; Kovu went 1st he let out a loud roar, "YOLO!" Simba face palmed in disappointment and sprinted towards the lake yelling at the top of his lungs, "FUCK YOLO HAKUNA MATATA ALL THE WAY!"

The two swam to the lake's edge and rested reclined, their backs rested against a stone and their feet floated freely in the water. They began to laugh then through the chuckles Simba spoke, "What a life, hanging out with your best friend in the world's nicest water, with no worries, Ahhhh. Isn't it great?" Kovu nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it sure is, it sure is I could stay like this forever." Simba nudged Kovu and laughed, "Wait for it, wait for it*ppmft* there it is."

Soon bubbles began to rise all around them; Kovu was disgusted and sprang out of the water screeching, "WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU THAT AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" Simba chuckled and crawled out of the water laughing with his deflated mane in his eyes, "Good old Pumbaa taught me; and I did it because I felt like it, nothing more,*Simba shook out his mane and let it neatly fall back into place* there we go. HOW DO YOU LIKE THE "HOT TUB"?" Kovu still had a disgusted look on his face, "Simba that's sick it really is."

Simba chuckled, "Hey Kovu you might want to shake out your mane so it will stand back up, you look like an ugly lioness right now; I mean really, when I have my mane down it's still visible and looks good, but with you ugh." Kovu started to frantically shake his head to get his mane to pop back up; Simba broke out in laughter at Kovu's failure at the task; after 10 minutes of shaking Simba couldn't take any more (if he laughed any more he would faint) and finally took his paws and used his claws to bring it up and comb it. Simba laughed at Kovu, "Damn Kovu I didn't think you could be any more difficult, but clearly I was wrong…KOVU?" Kovu looked up at him "What?" Simba looked worried and started to scream, "WE FORGOT…WE FORGOT!"


	3. Chapter 3

"DAMN IT KOVU WE FORGOT!" Kovu was surprised he shot a look at Simba and questioned him, "Forgot what?" Simba slapped Kovu upside the head, "OWWW WHAT WAS THAT…" "WE FORGOT WHAY KIARA AND NALA SAID!" Kovu nodded and after thinking he became conserved, "OH MY GOD WE FORGOT, THEY…" Simba cut him off mid-sentence, "THEY TOLD US THAT WE HAD TO BE AT THE GOD DAMN MEETING TODAY…THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US! HOW DID WE FORGET, THEY SAID IF WE DIDN'T SHOW WE WOULD *Simba leaned in and whispered into Kovu's ear*" Kovu's eyes grew to the size of dinner platters, he screeched in his throat and then he started to rant, "WE HAVE TO GO, NOW WE GOT TO GO, GOTTA GO, GOTTA GO, HURRY UP SIMBA, COME ON, WE HAVE TO GO HOME AND DRY OFF, AND RUN TO THE METTING AND THEN…THEN WHAT, WHAT THE HELL DO WE…*UMPF*" Simba punched Kovu in the stomach and yelled into his ear, "STOP IT WE'RE GOING NOW WE'LL HEAD HOME AND DRY OFF THEN GET READY AND GO, JUST CALM THE HELL DOWN! AS LONG AS WE HURRY WE MIGHT BE JUST A MINUTE LATE AND NALA WILL JUST TELL US TO HURRY NEXT TIME! WE'LL BE FINE! COME ON LET'S GO!"

Simba and Kovu darted across the Pridelands; they appeared as two bolts; a faster bolt of red and gold, and a bolt that lagged behind made of obsidian and brown. As they approached Pride Rock they stopped dead in their tracks to regain their composure, and catch their breaths. They stood silently and began to ascend Pride Rock. They were to calmly walk past the lionesses dry off and get….dressed; yes dressed.

Simba and Kovu gracefully glided down the aisle leading to Priderock, Kovu shuddered; his mind filled with doubts and regrets; he leaned into Simba for a feeling of warmth and reassurance. When the light golden glow of the lionesses fur showed; Simba pushed Kovu away; he blushed, and let out a soft sly laugh; he yelled at Kovu in a strong, muffled voice, "KOVU BACK OFF, THESE PEOPLE ALREADY THINK WE'RE GAY!"

Kovu stumbled backwards, as he regained his balance he began to roar in defense at Simba, "WHAT THE FUCK, YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED KING CUNT!" Simba snapped back at Kovu, his words slashed Kovu like a razor, "HEY CALM DOWN THE HELL DOWN IT WAS A TINY PUSH YOU..."

Kovu nudged Simba and slyly winked at him, Simba paused and realized what was happening; he spoke in a quiet mildly-shocked voice, "OH! Oh okay I see what we're doing," Simba grinned and his voice transformed into a cocky tone, "Keeping up appearances, I see...okay we're close enough for them to hear us; FAG I HOPE YOU DIE WHY THE HELL DID YOU MARRY MY DAUGHTER IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO FUCK MASHOGA TWICE A DAY AND CALL IT "SEX" THERAPY?! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN JUST GO AND..." Kovu took great offense and snapped back,*blushing* "THAT'S NOT WHAT WE...OKAY MAYBE IT IS BUT IT'S FOR A GOOD REASON IT'S NOT GAY! BESIDES YOU WISH YOU COULD GET IN ON IT, CUNT! I HOPE YOU DIE; YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO LEAVE, AND YOU'RE THE GAY ONE TOO!"

The lionesses stood above giggling, Lionesses 1, she blushed and whispered to the others, "I wish I could have some "therapy" with King Simba he's so...so dreamy!" All the other lionesses nodded and giggled in agreement; Lioness 2, she let out a loud laugh and was barely able to get out her statement, "Yeah Simba sure is, but Kovu looks like he was dropped off of Priderock and landed on his face" The lionesses broke out in laughter, Lioness 3 snorted out a remark, "Yeah, and after that he must have fallen into the gorge and got trampled by Wildebeests!" The forth one broke out, "OH SO THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS DICK!" The lionesses roared in laughter; and one roared out, "I THOUGHT HE WAS BORN WITHOUT ONE!", they broke out again, after a few minutes they turned red from a lack of air and collapsed. '

Kovu was steaming at his ears; his insides boiled with anger, through gritted teeth and clenched paws he roared to Simba, "THOSE BITCHES; I SHOULD EXILE THEM FOR SUCH TALK; ESPECIALLY BECAUSE IT'S ALL LIES!" Simba was hold back laughter and tears began to roll down his eyes; through muffled laughs and gasps for air Simba spoke, "Well they are telling the truth you can't punish them for that; actually I think they're holding back a lot; they and I have a lot worse things to say about you!"

Kovu sprinted towards Simba and attempted to slash at him, but at the last possible second Simba dived out of harm's way and sent Kovu flying off of Priderock's edge. Kovu screeched from the foot of the rock, "WHAT THE HELL, AGAIN WITH THE SEA LEVEL THING, AHHHH! I'M GOING TO TAKE THIS UP WITH AHADI!" Simba rolled around laughing his face was crimson red. He paused for a second rolled on his stomach and looked down the edge; he roared down at Kovu, "YOU TRY THAT; YOU JUST NEED TO REMEMBER, NEVER TRY TO ATTACK ME ON PRIDEROCK, YOU CAN ATTEMPT TO ATTACK ME OFF OF THE ROCK; EVEN THOUGH YOU'LL FAIL, BUT YOU KNOW!"

Simba walked over to the crimson red faced lionesses that were short of breath from laughing. As soon as they noticed Simba out of the corner of their eyes, they instantly stopped laughing and stood at attention. All the lionesses spoke loudly in perfect unison, "GOOD MORNING KING SIMBA!" Simba rolled his eyes and chuckled at them, "You guys know not to do that, you don't have to call me KING SIMBA JUST CALL ME SIMBA! Besides I heard you guys laughing and joking around, and you guys ARE WRONG!" The lionesses looked very worried and cringed at his voice.

Simba roared in their faces, "YOU ARE WRONG ABOUT KOVU HE DIDN'T LAND ON HIS FACE...THE 1ST TIME HE LANDED ON IT THE 2ND TIME, AND ANOTHER THING HE IS NOT A WOMAN HE HAS A...YOU KNOW AND TWO...YOU KNOWS; THEY WEREN'T RIPPED OFF BY THE STAMPED THEY'RE JUST MICROSCOPIC, DAMN IT YOU GUYS NEED TO GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT!" Simba used his signature smile on them and their looks turned from looks of concern to rather humorous and then they broke out in laughter. Simba walked off and left the lionesses roaring in laughter.

Simba descended from Pride Rock and approached Kovu; he stood above him and laughed in his face; in a cocky tone he spoke loudly into Kovu's ear, "I CLEARED EVERYTHING UP AND I SET THEM STRAIGHT, *muttering to himself* unlike you...you sure as hell weren't set straight." Kovu's bones creaked as he stood, "I CAN HEAR YOU; JUST FUCK YOU!" Simba cockily walked around Kovu and laughed, he spoke again, "I KNOW YOU'D LIKE THAT!" Kovu ran off and roared behind him, "SCREW YOU, JUST SCREW YOU SIMBA!"

Simba saw Mashoga out of the corner of his eye; Simba was angry at Mashoga for the little prank he pulled last week, *muttering to himself* "That fag because of him I couldn't sit for a week!" A/N: OH YOU HAD SOME FUN THERE EH SIMBA; DID HE LET YOU HAVE A REACH AROUND AFTERWARDS! Simba roared up into the air, "FUCK YOU, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT HE PUT A TACK IN THE SPOT WHERE I READ AT NIGHT!" A/N: I KNOW I'M JUST MESSING WITH YOU...fag. Simba looked up, he had missed the last word, "What was that?" A/N: NOTHING...fag. Simba knew how he could keep Mashoga away from Kovu and him; Simba strained, but was able to pull off a gay sexual voice, "LOVE YOU TOO BABY!" Mashoga heard this and ran angry and crying back to the den. Mashoga speaking through sobs, "KOVU LOVES SIMBA AND...NOT ME! WAAAAA!" Simba laughed, "What a little b..." Kovu roared back, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Simba thought quickly and responded, "Nothing I was just yelling at Mashoga about the tack." Kovu turned back around, "OH OKAY... OH AND YEAH, SCREW YOU!"


End file.
